


Thursday

by taeminki



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Gen, jaeyoon's a dad, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminki/pseuds/taeminki
Summary: Every day is different with adolescents; but each one of these days has the potential to be special, too.





	Thursday

"Daddy! Do you want apples or oranges today?"

"Hm," Jaeyoon rolled his eyes up, thinking, "Why don't you choose for me, buddy?"

"I want to give you oranges," Taeseong said, with such a pout about his words that Jaeyoon turned, and wondered. Taeseong was on the tips of his toes, reaching toward the counter and whining, "But I can't reach them."

"Buddy," Jaeyoon laughed, reaching across the counter to roll an orange toward his son. Taeseong caught it as it tumbled off the counter, and he cheered happily as he ran toward the table, and grabbed for Jaeyoon's lunchbox.

Jaeyoon finished packing Taeseong's lunch, hiding the little note at the bottom. The words written on the note were simple, and likely repeated from another day-- _Have a good day! Daddy misses you!_

Taeseong wouldn't notice (or perhaps he would, but he wouldn't mind). Jaeyoon made sure, "You brush your teeth, baby boy?" as he was zipping up Taeseong's lunch box. Taeseong joined him next to the counter-- dressed, with his bag, his shoes, his coat, and Jaeyoon's lunch box. He put the lunch box down as he pulled his bag over his shoulders and told Jaeyoon, "Yes!"

He picked up Jaeyoon's bag and reached for his hand. Jaeyoon let him take it, pulling him a few feet here and there so he could grab his work bag, his keys, Taeseong's lunch box.

"Ready, daddy?" Taeseong asked, and Jaeyoon smiled, "As long as you are."

The two of them sang along to the radio on the way to Taeseong's school, laughing at the way they messed up certain lyrics or sang too loudly at some points. Taeseong didn't want to get out of the car when the two of them got to his school, but Jaeyoon ushered him out gently with a kiss to the forehead and a promise, "We can sing some songs on the way back from school, okay?"

"Okay!" Taeseong said, and he grabbed his lunch box, and he ran off to have a good day at school.

 

 

 

 

 

At lunch, Taeseong sat down with his lunchbox and immediately opened it, excited to see what his father had written to him today, and what color the note was. He hadn't had the chance to move anything before his best friend, a pretty ravenette girl by the name of Seulgi, sat down, and greeted him, "Hi."

"Hi."

"What color is your note today?"

She was just as interested in Jaeyoon's notes as Taeseong was. Taeseong didn't hesitate to work on answering that question for her, quickly digging through his lunch bag to find the little pink note at the bottom. He smiled, and showed it to Seulgi, "It's pink! It matches daddy's cotton candy hair!"

"His hair is like this?" she asked, pointing at the light pink of the note; and Taeseong nodded. She pulled at a few strands of Taeseong's hair, and hummed, "You would look pretty with that color."

"Really?" Taeseong asked, flattered at the idea. He looked at the note, and joyed more at the words. _Daddy misses you!_  He missed daddy, too.

"Can I see?" Seulgi asked. Taeseong handed the note over, and began to pull out his lunch. Jaeyoon had packed him slices of strawberry, cut into to look like hearts -- and Taeseong used to hate these, because Jaeyoon names the hearts after his own and the last thing Taeseong wanted to do was destroy his father's heart.

"It's cute," Seulgi said, though she was pouting as she handed the note back, "I wish my mom would write me notes."

Taeseong almost inhaled the strawberry heart in his mouth with the gasp he took in-- "She doesn't?"

"No. I don't think she misses me much during the day." Seulgi said, and she pouted for another moment. Taeseong wanted to say something, but couldn't think; and he was happy to fork over his milk when Seulgi asked, "Are you going to drink that?" because it brought the smile back to her face.

 

 

 

 

 

Taeseong was still thinking about lunchtime when Jaeyoon picked him up from school. He wasn't thinking about it so much that he couldn't happily sing along to the radio with Jaeyoon on the way home, but he was thinking about it enough that when Jaeyoon settled on the chair and pulled Taeseong up into his lap, with a wonder of "How was your day, baby boy?" he felt the need to tell his father, "It was good! I was a little sad at lunch because my friend's mom doesn't write her notes.... Isn't that mean? Isn't that, like, child abuse?"

"No," Jaeyoon laughed, rubbing Taeseong's head, "A lot of parents don't write notes for their children. That's something special between you and I, buddy."

"She seemed really sad, though." Taeseong pouted. Jaeyoon felt his son's frustration, and considered, "How about I write a note for her tomorrow? Do you think she would like that?"

Taeseong could imagine the smile on her face already. He beamed, "I think she'd be really happy! Oh! Can you make it pink, though? She likes pink!"

Jaeyoon laughed, "Of course I can, buddy."

Jaeyoon remembered his jar of notes, and startled, "Oh!" which made Taeseong jolt; but he calmed at the way Jaeyoon's hand soothes over his back, "Do you still have your note from today, buddy?"

"Yes," Taeseong said, reaching for his pocket. He already knew Jaeyoon's thoughts, and climbed down from his chair so Jaeyoon could stand. Taeseong followed Jaeyoon to the hall closet, and held the pink note with both hands as Jaeyoon brought the glass jar of his daily notes down from the middle shelf. He opened it, and Taeseong stuck the note inside.

"One more month," Jaeyoon reminded, "And we can put these all together. Are you excited?"

Taeseong nodded, his excitement showing within the action, "I'm going to take it to show and tell next year! My teacher said we're going to do it next year!"

Jaeyoon amused, "You think your classmates will like it?"

"Yes! Everyone likes parents!" Taeseong said. Jaeyoon snorted, thinking about how horribly false that was, but he didn't bother correcting his son. Instead, he gestured for Taeseong to follow him down the hall again, back toward the kitchen, "Let's work on your homework, buddy."

"It's just spelling today. You can nap, daddy." Taeseong said. Jaeyoon was kind of relieved, at that. As much as he _didn't_  want to leave Taeseong to write by himself, he _did_ want to be able to stay awake for that movie he promised to watch with Taeseong later.

"Do you want to come do your homework in daddy's room, then?" Jaeyoon asked. Taeseong shifted from his left foot to his right, "C-can I turn on the TV?"

"Yes."

Taeseong excited, "Okay!" and grabbed for his school bag. He dumped his papers on Jaeyoon's bed in the room, and settled on his stomach as Jaeyoon turned on the television. Taeseong watched it and scribbled out his vocabulary words as Jaeyoon slept. He was almost lulled by his father's quiet snores, if it weren't for his stomach's growl about an hour and a half later.

"Daddy," Taeseong said gently, climbing up on Jaeyoon's stomach. Jaeyoon stirred, "Hmm?" and started to sit up, holding a steady hand around Taeseong's waist so he wasn't jostled off of Jaeyoon's lap.

"I'm hungry," Taeseong said. Jaeyoon peeked at the time, and groaned, "I'm sorry, buddy. Come on, let's make dinner. You finish your homework already?"

Taeseong nodded along, his hand latching onto the waist of Jaeyoon's pants as the two of them made their way to the kitchen. Jaeyoon opened the fridge in the kitchen, and asked, "What do you want to eat tonight, buddy?"

"I picked last night, daddy." Taeseong reminded. Jaeyoon hummed, "I know, but I'm in the mood for a big, juicy steak and I know you don't really care for steak."

"No." Taeseong agreed. He looked up into the fridge and wondered. He pulled out the drawer in front of him and pouted, because he could hardly see into it. Jaeyoon picked him up by the waist, and helped him peer inside. Taeseong grabbed for string cheese and said, "Let's eat chicken!"

"You want your chicken nuggets?" Jaeyoon asked, and Taeseong nodded happily. Jaeyoon set him down again, making sure he ripped off one stick of string cheese and put the others back. Taeseong sat at the table and munched on his string cheese as Jaeyoon quickly heated the chicken nuggets, and they both sat at the table and ate.

"What movie do you want to watch after dinner, bud?" Jaeyoon asked. Taeseong shrugged, picking apart another chicken nugget and quickly feeding the strands to himself. He kicked his feet back and forth and wondered, "Can we have a tea party tonight?"

"Yes." Jaeyoon said. Taeseong cheered quietly, and started rushing through his dinner. Jaeyoon had always been a quick eater, and set off to make tea while Taeseong finished off his chicken nuggets, as well as the bag of sliced apples his father poured onto his plate when Taeseong had finished and the tea wasn't quite ready yet. Jaeyoon asked, "Go find your crown, okay?" and he ran back to his room to grab his crown, and to set up the little table for a tea party.

"Is Teddy joining us tonight?" Jaeyoon asked. His hat was already strapped around his wrist, waiting to be put on Teddy's head. Taeseong lay Teddy against his bed, and took the hat from Jaeyoon for Teddy to wear. Jaeyoon set out the cups and the pot of lukewarm tea (so that it didn't burn Taeseong's excited mouth), and Taeseong happily started playing, "Daddy, Teddy, are you ready for Prince Taeseong's tea?"

"We're ready, baby boy." Jaeyoon said, holding his cup patiently. Taeseong pouted tea for him first, then for Teddy, then for himself. Jaeyoon was quick to test the tea, to make sure it wasn't too hot. (He did a pretty good job of making it lukewarm, he thought.)

"Daddy!" Taeseong said suddenly. Jaeyoon put his cup down right away, freeing his hands, thinking Taeseong had hurt himself, or dropped something, except Taeseong was reaching over and patting at Jaeyoon's pocket, "We didn't take a picture today!"

"Buddy, you scared me." Jaeyoon laughed; but Taeseong was right, they hadn't taken their picture yet. Jaeyoon pulled out his phone while Taeseong climbed onto his lap, and excitedly kicked his legs while Jaeyoon opened Snapchat. Jaeyoon tapped on the screen so the filters popped up, and wondered, "What filter do you want to use?"

"I like the hearts, daddy!" Taeseong said. Jaeyoon scrolled until he found it, and they both smiled big for the picture once he did find it. He saved the picture to his memories, and posted it to his story. He would get messages from his friends and his sister later; they would all tell him Taeseong was so cute and that the two of them taking pictures together every day was so sweet--and Jaeyoon probably wouldn't get to them until the morning, unless Taeseong fell asleep early tonight.

"Teddy likes spending time with us, daddy." Taeseong said, followed shortly by a yawn. He was halfway through his tea; but he abandoned it in favor of Jaeyoon's-- of climbing back into his lap, and holding his cup, and yawning every few seconds.

"You tired, baby boy?" Jaeyoon asked. Taeseong nodded, and put Jaeyoon's cup down, and stretched, "Can I sleep in your room tonight, daddy?"

"Of course." Jaeyoon said, "You go brush your teeth while daddy and Teddy clean up, okay?"

Taeseong had already tucked himself into bed by the time Jaeyoon was finished cleaning up-- dinner, tea, and himself. Taeseong was sitting up, though, and rubbing his tired eyes into an awakened state as he waited for Jaeyoon to join him.

"Can you sing for me, daddy?" Taeseong asked, flopping over into Jaeyoon's chest. He would be out cold before Jaeyoon could even finish a verse or a chorus of the first song that came to mind, but Jaeyoon sang anyway, finding his own voice, and his son's gentle breathing, and gentle grip against his chest, was enough to lull him to sleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> \-- my twt gc gave me all these feels uwu


End file.
